


【DMC】DMC灵异事件簿【VND】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ND, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 这栋房子里充满了不可名状的……沙雕故事集
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 但丁真的变成兔子了！

维吉尔推门而入第一眼看到的就是那只兔子。那兔子与其说是兔子，倒更像一个膨胀的白色毛球，大小跟一只刚断奶的狗崽差不多。它静静地趴在但丁的办公桌上，要不是嘴里的芹菜正逐渐溶进那个毛球，维吉尔都看不出那是个活物。  
但丁又在搞什么鬼？这是维吉尔的第一反应。但丁跑哪去了？这是他紧接着意识到的。没记错的话他们约好了今晚一起吃晚餐，在他出门前他们就定下这事了。  
一边腹诽不见人影的弟弟，一边走近查看到底是什么东西摊在桌上，维吉尔把手伸进那蓬松柔软的一团，从中拎起了一对毛茸茸的长耳朵。他发现，原来这是兔子？  
在兔子后脚下踩着一封信，维吉尔抓着那对耳朵把兔子提起来，拿起了那封干净到只写着一行“维吉尔必读！”的信封。  
兔子在蹬腿，在打转，维吉尔把它放到肩膀上拆开信封，里面是一张披萨店宣传单，传单背面字迹工整优雅的写着:  
我亲爱的哥哥，请你一定不要惊慌，当你看到这封信时一定也已经见到了我——现在的我。没错，我变成了一只兔子！  
这不是玩笑，我拿我最爱的披萨发誓！如果你仍有疑虑，可以打电话问问尼禄，那个孩子是不会说谎的。  
蕾蒂他们正在寻找帮我恢复的方法，在此之前，我希望你能照顾我这只可怜又安静的兔子，拜托了老哥，我只能靠你了。  
在信的末尾还画了一个流泪的小表情，维吉尔看看那个表情又看看肩上啃芹菜的兔子，觉得这事是真的。看看但丁都用了什么字眼！“亲爱的哥哥”！他都做到这种地步了，随便拿来只兔子捉弄他反而显得代价过高了。  
他摸了摸肩上的毛团，勉强接下了养兔子的工作。

对于该如何养一只兔子，维吉尔并没有太明确的计划，他与动物相处的经验就只有跟捅了自己一刀后分出来的格里芬和暗影，毫无参考价值。维吉尔认为最根本的问题是兔子但丁不会像格里芬一样四瓣鸟嘴一张，人话叭叭叭叭没个完，没有交流他哪里知道兔子但丁需要什么？就写了照顾它，直接炖了做晚餐不也是一种照顾？  
当然，既然当初格里芬没成炸鸡，兔子但丁也不会变成炖兔肉的，维吉尔只是压力有些大，就跟他突然知道自己有一个二十出头的儿子一样。  
也许该先给它搭个窝？维吉尔盘算着，兔子窝是什么样？他还记得小时候在书上看到兔子是打洞住在底下的，难道还需要在家里挖个洞吗？在思考具体的实施办法时，维吉尔意识到其实买个笼子把兔子但丁丢进去也行，这样还不用担心蹦丢，唯一的问题是如果他突然变回去怎么办。  
维吉尔坐在平时但丁的位置上激烈思考，在他脚边伪装成毛团的兔子但丁展现自己惊人的弹跳力，蹦到了维吉尔大腿上，然后把前爪搭在桌沿上，一扭一扭地想爬上去。见状，维吉尔再次拎着兔子耳朵把它放上了桌。  
“怎么了？你想干什么？”维吉尔问，以对待突然大哭的婴儿的思路猜测：“你饿了？你想上厕所？”  
不会叫的兔子但丁毫无反应，它的眼睛都埋在又细又长的毛里，像极了又说自己忘了去理发的但丁本人。维吉尔拉开抽屉，从小铁罐里揪出一根皮套干脆利落把兔子但丁挡住脸的毛发扎了起来，出于美观考虑，还扎成了麻花辫，这次他至少能看到兔子但丁的蓝眼睛了。  
要让我养你没问题，我要把你的毛剃断，今晚就剃。维吉尔暗自发誓，并幻想了一下变回去之后拥有一头清爽短发，再也不会让他半夜鼻子发痒的但丁，愈发充满干劲。  
因为兔子但丁不会回答问题，维吉尔索性把两个选项都试了一下。他先把兔子但丁拎去厕所，由毛团状态转变成长条状态的它鼻子一抖一抖，什么也没从它屁股底下掉出来。排除这个可能后，维吉尔简单直白地认为，那就是饿了。  
对于兔子吃什么这个问题，维吉尔和一般人的认知一样浅显，好在他一打开冰箱就找到了专门给兔子但丁留的食物：一盒装在保鲜盒里的蔬菜。盒子上贴了“但丁专供”的字条，看得出是尼禄的字迹。除此之外，冰箱的下一层还放了一个披萨盒，上面同样有纸条：但丁免入！打开一看，是两块没吃完的披萨。  
这个家里竟然会出现剩下的披萨，实属罕见。再一细看，披萨上还有一块橄榄，由此，维吉尔可以得知，这份披萨甚至不是但丁订的，而处于某种原因，订下它的人，可能是尼禄，他急着出门因此没有空闲把披萨全部吃完。  
把橄榄从已经冰凉的披萨上挑出来，维吉尔脚步沉稳地走回放着兔子但丁的桌子前，把那块异常存在般的东西放到了它的面前。兔子但丁不动声色伸出前爪，一脚把那块橄榄踢到了沙发底下。见状，维吉尔长舒一口气，是但丁本人没错。接着他又不屑地哼了一声，拆开保鲜盒挑出一块胡萝卜丢给兔子但丁，这次它两只爪子抱住胡萝卜块，大嚼特嚼起来。  
看但丁也有爱吃蔬菜的一天，维吉尔又丢给它一块萝卜。  
“哼，愚蠢啊但丁，你到底干了什么把自己变成这幅德行？”  
兔子但丁享受着它的胡萝卜，眼睛抬都不抬一下。没有熟悉的顶嘴，维吉尔忽然还有些不适应，就算兔子不会叫也该给点反应吧？难道出门几天但丁就忘了他“最亲爱的哥哥”了吗？  
“但丁，我要把你炖了吃。”  
啃萝卜的嘴片刻都没有停，维吉尔的威胁就像打到了空气。这可不得了，但丁的天性就是跟他作对，对他不理不睬的但丁只出现在梦里，即是说，这样的但丁简直忘了本！  
但丁不会知道的是，即使他什么都不做，照样能让他的哥哥火冒三丈。第二块萝卜也很快就埋没进毛绒之间消失了，兔子但丁抬起头，用它水灵澄澈的大眼睛看着维吉尔，等待下一样新鲜又美味的蔬菜投喂。  
“想都别想。”年长的半魔万分凶恶，一把将兔子但丁的头又按了回去。一个残忍无情的计划正在他怒火中烧的心中酝酿:买个笼子，把兔子但丁关进去，每天定点投喂蔬菜……就像对待一只真正的兔子那样！  
但计划在开始实行前就遇到了一个重大难题——维吉尔的手无法从兔子但丁身上拿开了！他试着扯了扯，刚要分开就又自动吸回去，每根手指都没入白色之中。这实在太难了，因为兔子但丁它……它的手感令人欲罢不能。  
你怎么能这么毛茸茸？但丁，你的尊严呢！  
维吉尔心里骂的狠，抚摸的手一刻也没停下，兔子但丁根本不懂得反抗，趴在桌上眯起眼，好像还很享受似的。那蓬松柔软的皮毛摩擦着维吉尔的掌心，填满他手指的缝隙，而下面温温的热度仿佛磁石般吸着抚摸的手，维吉尔从兔子但丁的后颈摸到后背，然后再来一遍。  
这成何体统？维吉尔的理性在痛心疾首，心灵则已经不满足于只用一只手摸，抗拒了足足半分钟，他的另一只手也贴上去了。  
不久前还计划把兔子但丁关进笼子的维吉尔情不自禁地叹息，两只手埋在白色的皮毛里紧贴着兔子但丁的肚子，轻轻抓挠揉捏，那软糯绵密的手感仿佛甜甜的，还带着温度的奶油，让维吉尔心底升起了一股仿佛撒了糖霜般的……幸福感。  
一部分不解风情的维吉尔嘲笑着这轻易获取的幸福感，大多数的维吉尔则对讨人厌的冷嘲热讽不予理睬，专心揉兔子但丁，甚至等他回过神时脸已经埋进兔子但丁肚子上的皮毛里了。  
“……”  
维吉尔也不太明白自己怎么会有这样的举动，一直十分温顺的兔子但丁被顶着肚子好像不太好受，前爪在他的头发里抓来抓去的，只是软软的肉垫让它的攻击很难被察觉。虽然这么做让维吉尔撞上了心里的一道坎，但他还是忍不住深深吸了一口，淡淡的奶香揉在皮毛里扑鼻而来。冷酷的半魔发出一声惬意的呻吟，迷醉其中难以自持。  
兔子但丁究竟是什么品种的兔子？为什么会比一般兔子要大，毛也更长更蓬？显然维吉尔也不是兔子专家，他双手架着兔子但丁审视一番它被蹭的毛左一绺右一绺的肚子，一口气顶在胸中，这些问题他可以以后慢慢研究，现在他只想继续揉蹭。  
这次更过分，维吉尔不单吸，他还咬。这实在是情难自禁，面对这么一只又软又香的兔子，出于本能，维吉尔咬了它一口。这一下他也没分清咬的是毛还是兔子但丁的肉，是肚子还是胸也很难分辨，不过从它的反应来看，维吉尔下口够狠，一时间它挣扎的就像一串弹簧，软趴趴的耳朵天线一样支棱起来，四肢并用连蹬带踹。  
“但丁，老实点！”还没吸够的维吉尔恶狠狠地威胁，用力掐住兔子但丁的肋下，然后就应了一句老话，兔子急了也咬人，维吉尔切身感受了一番。  
趁着暂时的饲主手一松，兔子但丁蹿了出去，就像使用骗术师那样流畅。然而它毕竟是只兔子，维吉尔的反应更快，伸手一抓，抓住了它短短的尾巴。  
“兔子的尾巴。”维吉尔笑得冰冷邪恶，攥紧毛茸茸的小尾巴摇晃两下，摇得兔子但丁头晕。  
眼看一代传奇恶魔猎人难逃魔爪，突然，它的前任饲主杀回来了！只见一个年轻人出现在事务所大门前，手中拿着一支注射器，大喝一声：“把它放下！”  
不等维吉尔打招呼说句“尼禄你回来了”，年轻人就一个翻滚从他手里夺走了兔子但丁，以更快的速度把针头插进它的脖子里，把里面淡粉色的液体都注射了进去。  
一阵耀眼的圣光过后，兔子没了，裸男多了一个。  
但丁赤身裸体地出现在他的哥哥和侄子面前，他的肚子红红的，胸上有一圈显眼的牙印，头顶还有一根小小的麻花辫。  
尼禄从地上爬起来，看着但丁的身体感到十分诧异，出于关切他看得比较仔细也比较久，当他意识到但丁真的变回去时，脸腾一下红的透彻。  
“我就出门取解药的功夫！你们，你们，”尼禄用手肘捂住眼睛，盲指但丁，“你们干了什么搞成这样？”  
终于能说话的但丁低头看了看自己的身体，看到那些痕迹，嘴角勾起狡黠的笑容，他意味深长地看着维吉尔，他的哥哥似乎正沉浸在失去毛团的怅然中。  
“能做什么呀……”但丁悄然将力量集中到双腿，手搭在楼梯的扶手上，大声向尼禄宣布：“当然是给你造弟弟妹妹啦！”  
头一次，维吉尔和尼禄这对父子默契地张大了嘴。随后，先跑一步的但丁被不称职的饲主维吉尔一路追杀，堵在二楼许久都没能下来。

——THE END——


	2. 1984年的某个下午

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔门开的有点歪

但丁贴在卧室的窗边，身上只穿着一条内裤，他用一根手指勾开一点窗帘，警惕地向外张望。维吉尔系着围裙，手上还戴着隔热手套，站在门口观察但丁的反常举动。  
突然，但丁撤了回来，呼吸急促，瞳孔震颤，捞起堆在地上的衣服慌张套上，在胳膊寻找袖管的时候对维吉尔说：“快！快开个门，咱们必须赶紧离开。”  
这时，楼下传来砰砰的敲门声，同时伴随着年轻女性的声音：“但丁！但丁！你不能再放我鸽子，说好今天和我出去的！别忘了地契在谁手上！”  
“帕蒂？”维吉尔冷眼看着手忙脚乱的但丁，轻哼一声，“她对你来说也太小了吧？不过她也已经18岁了，法律上讲倒是没什么问题。”  
“天啊维吉尔，别拿我开玩笑了，而且你犯过的罪足够你牢底坐穿。”终于但丁系好了鞋带，爬过床，隔着手套攥住维吉尔的双手，湖水般的眼睛里波光粼粼：“就用阎魔刀开一道门吧，这是你弟弟我一生的请求。”  
表面来看，维吉尔不为所动，甚至略显冷酷：“昨天早上你央求多睡五分钟，也说是一生的请求。”  
“有吗？”但丁试图装傻。楼下的敲门声越来越响，他都不知道那个小姑娘哪里来的力气。迫不得已，他摆出更诚恳的姿态：“求你了老哥，这周的打扫我包了。”  
“一个月。”  
“嘿！别太过分！”但丁愤然撒手。  
“那就算了，说不定那位帕蒂小姐对我烤的蛋糕能有更高的评价。”说罢，维吉尔就要转身离去。  
“一个月！一个月！”  
眨眼间，凌乱的双人床上方切开了一个通道，阎魔刀收回鞘中，它的主人做出一个“请”的姿势。但丁也顾不得那么多，抓上外套就跳了进去。

阿富汗某村落，一名红衣白发的男子凭空出现，压坏了一个贴着美女海报的纸箱。  
但丁拍拍屁股爬起来，干燥的沙土呛得他直咳嗽。维吉尔到底把门开到了什么穷乡僻壤？身负一个月打扫债务的但丁想着，过了一会儿才发现在那个已经报废的纸箱前有一个男人在。  
那人并不是维吉尔，也不是但丁认识的其他什么人，他看着十分古怪，身穿一身迷彩服，一只眼睛被眼罩遮住，本该是左手的位置被一条红色的金属义肢代替，右侧额头还有突出的弹片，仿佛从头颅里长出的黑色尖角。  
就像一条缄默而致命的蛇。  
男人用他单独的那只蓝眼睛注视着但丁，看得但丁背后发凉，而太阳正在头顶妄图把他们都烤干。  
“呃……我是搞坏了你的纸箱吗？我很抱歉，我会赔你一个的，有机会的话。”一边说着，但丁以不易察觉的轻缓动作后退。男人的表情没有变化，目光依旧将他锁定，他的手悄然移到腰间的包上。这一切都被但丁看在眼里，但除非必要他不想动武，他不想伤害普通人，虽然这个男人看着一点也不普通。  
男人的动作很快，他从包里掏出了一个——双筒望远镜。被虚晃一招的但丁愣在原地，皇家护卫的招式都不那么完美了，谁会拿望远镜打架？接着，更令但丁不解的是男人用望远镜对准了近在咫尺的他，无表情的脸上竟然勾起了一丝笑容。  
这男人叫但丁浑身不舒服，他改了主意，决定先下手为强，就用他年轻时街头斗殴的经验让男人“休息一会儿”。这个陌生的男人似乎和他想到一块儿去了，一套行云流水的动作之后，但丁被撂倒了。  
传奇的恶魔猎人被一个人类撂倒了，简单，迅速，毫无波澜。但丁本人躺在纸箱残骸上，飘过的云把他遮在阴影里，他盯着那朵云，仿佛灵魂正随之浮动。  
发生了什么？他自问，脑海里反复播放那段画面：男人出手了！他倒在了地上。  
“天啊！”这是什么荒唐事！肯定是我疏忽大意了！  
可惜，但丁并没有自辩的机会。在他恍惚的短暂时光里，男人手脚麻利地往他腰上绑了什么东西，不等但丁展现自己真正的实力，那东西突然膨胀成一个气象气球一样的东西，猛力把他往上拽，然后下一秒，但丁升天了。  
阿富汗某村落的上空，神秘红衣男子的尖叫久久回荡。

另一边，维吉尔出现于某个海上建筑。这个建筑规模庞大，每一根钢筋都漆成了纯正的粉红色，在海与天之间独树一帜，尤为特别。他遇到的第一个人相较但丁而言正常多了，没有恶魔角没有金属义肢，只是缺了一条腿和一条手臂，茶色的墨镜把眼睛遮的严严实实，虽说有些狼狈，但不难看出有一张帅气的脸。  
两人无声地对视，事实上维吉尔并不清楚这个陌生人有没有看着自己，但从他抽动的面部肌肉来看，维吉尔并没有受到欢迎。  
“米勒，进来看看这个，Boss刚刚回收了一个……”另一个金发的男人推门出来，兴奋的声音在见到维吉尔时戛然而止，他饶有兴致地将维吉尔上下打量了一番，笑容变得难以捉摸：“看来今天我们运气非凡，和平·米勒。”

半小时后，但丁终于即将着陆。在这段时间里，他先是被一架直升机回收，接着又被迫与两名沉默寡言的乘客共度飞行时光:一个送他上天的男人和一个接近于全裸的女人。相比之下驾驶员便显得健谈起来，安抚但丁说什么Boss很中意他，钻石狗正需要他这样的人才。  
但丁才不打算投身某项未知的事业，只是他一人在外实属不便，以及还没让那个不说话的男人见识自己的实力，所以他暂且留在了直升机上。  
远远的，海上出现了一片粉红的建筑，它像网一样铺开，彼此连接，极为醒目。直升机逐渐靠近停机坪，但丁看到一排端着枪的士兵，在离停机坪最近的位置站着三个人一条狗:围着红围巾的金发男人，拄着拐杖的男人，维吉尔，和安静男人一样戴眼罩的狗。  
直升机顺利着陆，但丁第一个跳了下去，那一排士兵动作整齐地把枪口对准了他。  
“放轻松，放轻松，我不是什么危险人物。”但丁举起双手，示意自己没有武器。他不停地瞟没事人一样站在那里的维吉尔，冲他挤眼睛，暗示:老哥！快开门！咱们快跑！  
维吉尔无动于衷，也不知道是没理解但丁的意思还是故意无视，但丁只好尴尬地好举双手。遭了这样的罪，回去还得干一个月家务，但丁觉得自己亏了。正在他盘算事后跟维吉尔讨价还价的时候，一个黑影从他身边窜了过去，他定睛一看，那条狗不见了。  
咣当一声，但丁扭过头，那条狗扑到男人身上用口水给他洗了个脸，而那个男人则在说:“好孩子，好孩子。”  
原来他是会说话的吗？但丁感到十分诧异，这一路的沉默让他以为那个男人是个哑巴来着。他又把目光转向那个女人，有点好奇她的声音会是什么样，结果女人依旧没有张口，她背着自己的狙击枪，一声不吭地消失了。  
说一声不吭其实并不贴切，她化成了黑烟，以极高的速度跳跃移动，每一次落脚都传来一阵震荡，仿佛什么重物坠地。这反常的一幕反倒使但丁有了亲切感，看来这里也不是太脱离他的日常，依旧有秘密，有恶魔。顿时，他对那个安静的女人生出了一份好感。  
可惜这份好感在抓他回来的男人摸完狗拍他肩膀时给拍没了。男人浑身是血，声音低沉，公事公办似的对他说：“去找米勒，他会给你安排工作。”  
“Snake！”拄拐的男人按捺不住了，但丁想他大概就是米勒，隔着墨镜但丁都能感受到他的敌意。  
“Boss，不如让我先来带他们熟悉一下环境。”另一个金发男人说，他笑吟吟的，看着比他的同事要好相处，但被称为“Snake”和“Boss”的男人似乎并不这么认为，他看了但丁一眼，表情十分微妙。  
“等等，我说等等，我什么时候说要给你干活了？”但丁拍开肩上的红色机械手，戴眼罩的狗危险地低吠，数十支枪把他盯得紧，他不以为然，撤开两步摆开架势，对Snake勾勾手指:“先打败我再说其他的，‘Boss’。”  
此言一出，不知道是不是但丁的错觉，Snake好像松了口气。  
之前的情况不会再发生了，但丁笃定，他状态很好，精力集中，对手的一举一动都暴露在他的视线里，这一次一定——Snake抬起了手臂——这次肯定不会——  
但丁被撂倒了。

“这不公平。”  
但丁满脸幽怨，沙拉酱粘到了他的鼻子上。  
“这里面肯定有问题，对了，那个机械手！一看就跟恶魔有关。”  
和平·米勒眉头紧皱，看了眼维吉尔，仿佛在问“你弟弟是有什么毛病”，后者不做评价，安静地继续吃他的那份汉堡。要想解释但丁的态度就得先讲他们的身世以及之后的分分合合，这也太麻烦了，不是维吉尔爱干的事。  
大约是这位看起来饱受磨难的副官听不惯外人说自家Boss坏话，板着脸跟但丁说:“Snake打败你的手段没有任何不光彩的地方，他使用的是CQC（近身格斗术,全称Close Quarters Combat），Snake的CQC是无敌的。”  
但丁差点被汉堡里的生菜叶呛住。听一个看起来神志清醒的人说出“无敌”可真是够吓人的，他以为只有什么魔王魔帝才会宣扬这些。  
他无敌的皇家护卫都被破了，真叫人难过，唉。  
但丁的那点小心思，维吉尔隔着空气都能嗅个一清二楚。因为比但丁先一步来到这里，维吉尔对这里的了解稍微多一些。这些人自称钻石狗，海上铺开的建筑被他们当做母基地，虽然尚不清楚他们究竟是做什么的，但显然需要避人耳目，这点倒是和恶魔很相近。  
跟这个和平·米勒一起的那个金发男人是山猫，在等待但丁期间，那个男人曾和他说过话，听上去就像是一次面试。  
“米勒认为该把你驱逐出去，你觉得我们该这么做吗？”山猫说，语气轻松得像是在讨论天气。  
“你是想问我是不是敌人吗？”维吉尔直白地发问，山猫只是微笑。维吉尔把拇指搭在阎魔刀的镡上，这个男人就像人形的梦魇，外表看似无害，但单是靠近就仿佛正在陷入泥沼。  
转念一想，他还没见到但丁，他的弟弟好像被钻石狗的领袖抓住了，在确定能把但丁完整带回去之前，维吉尔觉得应该谨慎行事。  
“我目前没发现与你们为敌的理由，所以我想没必要按那位和平·米勒的建议去做。”  
“哦？那真是太好了。”  
然后他们的对话就结束了，好像面试官再说“请等待通知”，维吉尔现在也不知道他有没有被录取。  
不过可以肯定的是，维吉尔和但丁不会在这里久留，等晚些时候那个叫帕蒂的小姑娘累了，坐上专配司机的豪车离开时他们就回去。只是，山猫暧昧的态度让他很是在意，就像现在的但丁在意他被一个人类制服两次一样。  
“汉堡还有吗？”吃完一个的但丁抹抹嘴，冲和平眨眼。  
原本黑着脸的和平脸色有所缓和，小声嘀咕着维吉尔听不懂的语言。他招来一个穿白大褂士兵，让那个士兵再拿些汉堡来，于是过了一会儿，桌上又多出来四五个汉堡，那些汉堡的包装纸上统一写着:米勒汉堡。  
“谢了。”但丁拿起一个，剥开包装纸，狼吞虎咽起来。  
“即使这样，我也觉不同意你们留在这里，一个静就已经够乱来了。”  
维吉尔不明白这个副业卖汉堡的男人为什么说这些，但丁则完全忽视了重点，抓住细枝末节追问:“静？那个不说话的女人吗？你们连恶魔都敢雇，倒是很有胆识。”  
“恶魔？你在说什——”  
关于那个神秘女狙击手的话题还没正式开始就被另一个人的出现打断了，这个人正是热心提议带两位外出避难的恶魔熟悉环境的山猫。  
“抱歉打扰你们的午餐时间，我们最好尽快开始……”  
说着，他的视线停留在了那些汉堡上。气氛突然变得尴尬，如果和平是只猫，现在他肯定毛都竖了起来，而山猫一言不发，对钻石狗的另一位管理者露出一个耐人寻味的笑容。但丁嚼了两下嘴里的肉饼，艰难地咽了下去。  
“Kaz，先让我借走你的两位顾客，费用就记在我的账上吧。”  
就这么糊里糊涂的，错过早饭和午饭，难得吃到两个汉堡的但丁和烤的蛋糕大概已经凉透了的维吉尔被山猫拉走了。

两个半魔跟在山猫后面，但丁用手肘戳了戳自己老哥，手掩住嘴小声耳语：“到底怎么回事？你是冲哪里开了门？”  
维吉尔冷眼瞥但丁：“怎么了？你真拿阎魔刀当出租车了吗？”  
但丁一时语塞，因为他确实有这种想法，只不过之前维吉尔没说他还没意识到。两刀下去省一笔租直升机的费用，这怎么能不贪恋呢？  
为了以后能继续搭便车，但丁摆摆手：“没有没有，就是觉得这里很怪，刚才我在直升机上时那个Snake一直在用随身听听磁带，现在谁还会用随身听？还是说他格外怀旧？”  
“这有什么奇怪的，1984年还要用手机听吗？”  
“19、1984年？！”  
走在前面的山猫回过头看身后的两人，但丁递过去一个僵硬的笑容，好在山猫没有追问。  
危机解除，但丁舒了口气。之前他都不知道阎魔刀还能切开时间，这样想来，当初维吉尔选择捅自己一刀而不是回到过去捅小孩子时的但丁一刀，真可谓是正人君子了。  
至于维吉尔，把门开在这里并不是他的计划，原本他是想切进图书馆度过一个安静的下午，得益于但丁的催促，他的刀切得稍微斜了一点，结果就成了现在这样。这个事实他是绝不会对但丁说的。  
乘上军用吉普，他们从一个平台前往另一个平台，一路上但丁都在回忆他1984年时在干什么，结果想起那是一段回不去的幸福时光。  
新的平台应该是医疗平台，除了巡逻的士兵外，能看到的士兵大多绑着绷带，区别只在于绷带包了多少。  
“这里，请。”  
山猫在一个通向地下一层的楼梯口前让开身，但丁在走下去之前停在山猫面前迟疑了片刻，但随后一想，这里总不能人人都会那个古怪的CQC，这么想让他稍稍安心一些，走了下去。维吉尔则坚持让山猫走在前面。  
进到那个单独的房间，里面的陈设让但丁惊讶。明明是用来治疗伤者的平台，这个房间里却突兀地出现了一个牢笼，那个被称作“静”的恶魔似的女人站在里面的花洒下穿着衣服比基尼淋浴，摆在铁笼外的录音机放着但丁小时候流行的音乐，静随着曲调轻哼，对访客熟视无睹。  
但丁与维吉尔对视，显然他的哥哥对此也感到意外。回想下直升机后静离开的方式，一个小小的铁笼应该关不住她才是，难道说她是自愿留在里面的吗？  
还不等但丁和维吉尔想出个之所以然，山猫已经倒上了一杯水，他向两人示意，半魔们都拒绝了那个印着“I♥DD”的杯子。  
“好吧。”山猫放下杯子，拿出了两份报告，对两人说：“你们的数值都非常出色，前所未有的出色，我相信米勒给你们安排什么样的工作都会显得大材小用，不过在那之前我需要先和你们聊一聊，帮助他确定什么工作最适合你们。”  
“又来了，为什么你们都认定我们会在这里工作？”但丁调侃道。  
“的确，不过我记得不久前你说过打败你的话就会考虑？”山猫说。  
但丁扁扁嘴，悄悄退到了维吉尔后面。世事难料，他怎么能想到会被同一招摔地上两次。维吉尔在心里翻了个白眼，他很想问问但丁，帕蒂和眼前这个男人哪个更难缠。  
“他只是说会考虑，我们对工作很挑剔，而且佣金高昂。”维吉尔说得沉着冷静，眉头都不抬一下。  
山猫依旧很平稳：“资金的问题不用担心，钻石狗目前运转良好，各平台的预算都很充裕，无论你们最终去哪里都不会在薪资上亏待的。”  
“那倒是……”  
“不不不，”眼见值得依靠的老哥就要被薪水打动，但丁赶紧又站了出来，向山猫强调他们的工作性质：“我们可不接一般的活！我们是恶魔猎人，你懂吗？不可能和雇佣恶魔的人一起工作。”  
说着，但丁对笼中的静露出一个带有歉意的微笑，她看着并不是穷凶极恶类型的恶魔，倒是和露西亚有些像。女人对但丁并没有回应，继续淋浴，像植物在享受水分。  
“恶魔？”山猫顺着但丁的视线看去，轻笑一声：“静并不是恶魔，米勒是和你们说了什么吗？”  
“她当然是恶、”但丁正要反驳，被维吉尔拉住了，替他回答了山猫的问题：“他认为这个女人是个麻烦。”  
山猫放下资料，注视着静若有所思：“是吗……”很快他又恢复了那副随和的样子：“这么做确实有些冒险，但静已经证明了她的能力和忠诚，米勒在经历过九年前的事之后变得过于谨慎了。”  
听到这个，但丁环抱起手臂，毫不留情地嘲讽：“即使如此，她也仍被关在笼子里，那你们又打算如何对付不想加入你们的陌生人呢？”  
“请放心，不会有那样的事发生的。”山猫说。  
但丁摸不准他是指不会有人拒绝加入钻石狗还是不会强人所难，不过他对山猫的评价有所转变，当佣兵时的经验告诉但丁最好不要接这个男人带来的工作，如果要比较的话，大概和当初念着诗跟他打招呼的V有的一拼。  
“我会跟Snake汇报你们的评估结果，在那之前请容我再问一个问题。”  
“我们可以选择回答或不回答。”维吉尔摆出强硬的态度，山猫耸耸肩，显得很无所谓。  
“我只是想问，你们知道Big Boss吗？”  
但丁率先回答：“谁？”

和山猫暂别，半魔们在被巡逻的士兵们监视的前提下在母基地到处闲逛。这是维吉尔提议的，但丁是想赶紧溜回他们的世界，这里似乎被某种难以言说的东西笼罩，让他本能地排斥，但车钥匙在维吉尔手上，他想跑也跑不了。这可是海上，在魔力耗干前都不一定能飞回陆地。  
他们没再回研发平台继续吃汉堡，但丁能尝出汉堡用的都是上等食材，但是就和维吉尔烤得蛋糕一样，能躲则躲。  
在另一个平台，维吉尔和但丁遇到了一群玩耍的小孩，在那些深色皮肤的小孩中有个金发碧眼的白皮肤小男孩格外显眼。通过一支魔力编织的玫瑰，但丁成功打入了那群孩子中，维吉尔对小孩子很排斥似的，躲得远远的，和那个特别的小男孩站到了一起，两个人一大一小默默注视玩闹的孩子和但丁。  
这个孤零零的小男孩并不像被排斥了，反倒像是在刻意保持距离。男孩并没有抬眼看观察自己的维吉尔，他声音尚且稚嫩，语气却成熟得与外表完全不相配：“山猫找你们说过话了？”  
这个男孩带着一种狂妄，和那些小孩子相比，维吉尔认为自己更加不喜欢这个男孩，但细想之下，这或许是因为他从这个男孩身上看到了曾经的自己。  
“没错。”维吉尔简单的回答道，“在问别人问题前应该自报家门，这是最基本的礼貌。”  
男孩凶恶地瞪了维吉尔一眼，后者不为所动，男孩啧了一声，干巴巴地说：“白曼巴蛇。”  
维吉尔无声地直视男孩的眼睛，迫使他又一次让步，几乎是咬着牙齿说：“伊莱。”  
“很好，伊莱。”维吉尔微微扬起嘴角，“我是维吉尔，和你的朋友在一起的是我的弟弟，但丁。”  
伊莱好像并不认可维吉尔说那些孩子是他的朋友，但他也没有反驳，在他看来这无关紧要，重要的是：“弟弟？我也有个弟弟。”伊莱冷笑一声，“他可比我幸运多了。”  
“只是你这样认为罢了。”维吉尔说。  
听到这平淡的评价，伊莱眯起眼睛，冷冰冰地看着维吉尔，把一种本与他无关的憎恨强加到了这个才知道名字的陌生身上。关于自己的兄弟，伊莱没再提起，继续他之前的提问说：“和山猫谈过之后，你们也决定帮助我父亲了吗？”  
维吉尔并不知道谁是伊莱的父亲，根据他的说法猜测他是指Snake，尽管在维吉尔看来两人并不相像。  
“不，我们不会留在这里。”维吉尔坦率地说，然后又补充，“只是暂时不会走。”  
但丁露出了他的恶魔角，只有短短一瞬间，看上去就像一个魔术，孩子们围着他惊呼，嚷着要再看一次。伊莱也看到了那一幕，但他没什么反应，好像他已经习惯了似的，还只是个小男孩的他声音里带着暴戾，警告般低声对维吉尔说：“你们最好离开。”  
说完，伊莱冲着那些孩子大喊，是另一种语言。孩子们停止欢闹，对但丁这个有趣的陌生人依依不舍，站在原地不愿挪动脚步，伊莱又喊了句什么，大概是在催促他们，孩子们只得放弃，跟着伊莱离开了。  
没了那些小玩伴，但丁落寞地回到了哥哥身边，和他一起看着孩子们离去的身影，靠着维吉尔说：“那孩子真是个孩子王，和我小时候一样，一呼百应。”  
维吉尔侧头看了但丁一眼，微不可闻地叹息：“你并不像他。”  
“嗯？”但丁抬起头，“你说了什么吗，维吉？”  
但丁并没有立刻得到答案，维吉尔盯着他瞧了好一会儿，瞧得但丁背后寒毛都竖了起来，就在他要抗议自己什么都没做错时，维吉尔突然上手揉乱了他的头发。  
“但丁，跟上，”维吉尔说，走到但丁前面拔出了阎魔刀，“我们该回家了。”  
“哦！真高兴你改主意了！我想念冰箱里剩下的披萨。”但丁快步跟上，至于是什么让哥哥改了主意，他并不想问。

到了晚上，钻石狗的士兵没依旧没有找到那对突然出现的兄弟。山猫与和平·米勒并排站在指挥平台，看着士兵们忙碌。  
和平吸了一口清冷的空气，淡然地说：“他们走了，就像巡逻士兵报告的那样，那个叫维吉尔的男人用他的武士刀切开一道门，然后就走了。”  
“我以为你不相信。”山猫说。  
“我为什么会不信？那个男人就是那么出现在我眼前的。”和平说，为自己遭到怀疑有些烦躁。“只是当时我以为是我看错了，”说着，他低头推了下入夜也不摘下的墨镜，“我的视力大不如前。”  
山猫平淡地轻哼，背靠护栏望着海上干净的星空，他笑了起来，像是对和平说也像是自言自语：“出现在这里却不知道自己身处何处，不是Zero的人，也不是骷髅脸派来的，他们简直就像另一个世界的人。”  
“你怎么知道？你不过是带他们去了静的牢房。”  
对于和平毫不避讳提起对自己的监视，山猫并没什么不满，除了Big Boss还有谁值得这个受尽屈辱的男人信任？不过他还是要提醒一下：“别忘了我的本职工作，和平·米勒。”  
一时间，他们都不再说话，好像对彼此无话可说。  
又过了一会儿，还是山猫先开了口，他放松地叹了口气：“说不定他们离开也是件好事，我有预感他们能带来的优势远比不过随之而来的麻烦。”  
和平有些意外地看着山猫：“真罕见，你我的意见会一致。”  
“Kaz，我们是在一条船上的。”山猫说。  
和平笑了笑，他极少流露出笑意，起码山猫认识的和平·米勒是不会笑的。  
“要去喝一杯吗？”和平提议。  
山猫从护栏上撑起身体，双手搭在腰上：“为什么不？”  
两个下达搜寻命令的人离开指挥平台，取出了之前Snake出任务从苏联人那里拿来的伏特加。  
对于那对兄弟的评价，山猫没有对和平说谎，但他并没有说出全部。隐藏的那部分是他一个小小的遗憾，至少那对兄弟中的哥哥，他认为是可以拉拢过来的。

——THE END——


	3. 夺走记忆的魔剑

但丁得到了一把新的魔剑。他打败了一只邪恶而强大的恶魔，恶魔化为一把血红的大剑，带着最后的恶意刺穿了但丁的胸膛。但丁若无其事地拔出那把剑，衣襟被迸溅的鲜血浸透。  
“不要搞错，我可不是你的剑鞘。”但丁轻笑着说，然后他便得到了一把新的魔剑。  
一旁的维吉尔瞠目结舌。除了自己亲手干的那几次，他还是头一次见但丁被刺穿，而但丁对此的反应不咸不淡，好像他已经习惯了似的。魔剑留下的伤口很快就愈合了，但这不意味半魔就不会痛。  
维吉尔建议但丁把那把魔剑丢掉，或者干脆毁了，妄图谋杀主人的魔兵器只配那样的下场。但丁不同意，他说维吉尔小题大做，和恶魔讲忠诚不如许愿世界和平，再者这能让他赚一大笔，难道恶魔猎人就不用付水电费吗？  
“放心吧，这种事我见得多了。”但丁举着剑，说得满怀自信。  
然而现实拖了他的后腿，他话音刚落就连人带剑一起栽倒外地，僵硬的像块木头。  
维吉尔一边摇晃瘫倒的但丁一边叫他的名字。好在，没一会儿但丁就睁开了眼。他如梦初醒般扑闪着眼睛，看到维吉尔还没来得及隐藏起焦急的脸，茫然地问他:“叔叔，你是谁？”

“喔！看看这个！”但丁光着上身在镜子前揉捏自己的肱二头肌，然后又转身夹紧了背部肌肉，扭头一瞧:“酷啊！”  
这面穿衣镜原本是在维吉尔的坚持下买回来的，当时但丁说这根本派不上用场。事后他承认这面镜子确实给他们的生活增添了一些情趣。  
但现在维吉尔不需要但丁半裸着在镜子前秀肌肉，他从柜子里翻出来干净衣服，推着但丁叫他去洗澡。  
“我不想洗澡。”但丁苦着脸说。  
“别任性，你不是小孩子了。”  
“凶巴巴的！很快你就要变成老头子了！”但丁冲着维吉尔吐舌头扮鬼脸，拿过衣服不情不愿地进了卫生间。  
听到卫生间的门锁上的声音，维吉尔坐到但丁的椅子上，盘算着接下来该怎么办。  
被魔剑所伤的但丁醒来后就变成了这样，三十多年的记忆凭空消失，在他成熟的躯壳里只留下了一个无忧无虑的孩子。维吉尔费尽了口舌才让但丁相信自己就是他的哥哥，他仅存记忆里正逐渐疏远他的维吉尔。  
这种事情，即使是斯巴达的长子也是头一次遇见，他从不相信他和但丁之间会有谁能把对方忘记，而当这真的发生时，维吉尔被打的措手不及。现在但丁仍记得年幼时的维吉尔，但这之后呢？他会不会再次昏厥，然后将维吉尔彻底遗忘？  
维吉尔心烦意乱，他没法像但丁那样保持乐观，从那把该死的剑穿透但丁的身体开始，他的烦闷有增无减。  
“嘿维吉。”  
但丁的声音打断了维吉尔思绪，他打开一道门缝，只把脑袋露出来，窘迫又害羞:“我下面……好大，还毛茸茸的……”  
反应了两秒，维吉尔才明白过来但丁在说什么，他有些好笑，紧皱的眉头舒展开来，对忧心忡忡的弟弟说:“但丁，你现在已经四十岁了，那是很正常的。”  
“是正常的吗？”  
维吉尔肯定地点了点头。但丁眼中的小小阴霾散去，笑容露出了不那么明显的虎牙，自言自语似的:“我就知道这没问题，不过还是肌肉更酷。”  
唉，维吉尔又摇了摇头，小孩子的心思啊。  
刚回去的但丁又探出头，对自己的新发现仍旧非常在意:“我是不是该给它理个发？”  
“呃、”维吉尔回忆起之前他们的尝试以及之后但丁对大腿内侧所受折磨的控诉，他说:“你最好别那么做。”  
但丁扁扁嘴，回去了。不一会儿卫生间里传来流水声。  
洗完澡出来，但丁的肚子就叫了起来。他垂着头发湿哒哒的头，手搭在他引以为傲的腹肌上，咕噜噜噜，他向维吉尔投来了渴求的目光。  
“好吧。”维吉尔扣下根本没看进去一个字的书，站起身来，“穿上衣服，晚餐吃披萨。”  
到了披萨店，维吉尔依照但丁的喜好点了不加橄榄的披萨。这家店最近才开业，但丁出门工作时，维吉尔独自来过，想着或许哪次可以带但丁一起来，可没想到这样的机会却在不那么日常的时刻到来。  
披萨端上来，热腾腾，香气四溢。但丁盯着它，口水都要流出来了，他的那副表情摆在成年人的脸上显得格外傻气。奇怪的是，但丁就只是看着，迟迟没有动手。  
“怎么了，你不喜欢吗？”  
但丁咽了下口水，低着头羞怯地对维吉尔说:“没有刀叉……”  
维吉尔愣了一下，想起小时候家中有着严格的餐桌礼仪，不遵守的话就没有餐后甜点，也没有睡前故事。想到这，他略显苦涩地笑着说:“这是披萨，披萨就是要用手拿着吃的。”  
“你不介意吗？”但丁不确定地询问。  
“完全不。”说着，维吉尔自己拿起一块披萨，他果然还是不喜欢这种油腻腻的触感，但他没表现出来，摆着轻松的样子咬了一口，说:“你瞧？”  
但丁明显放松了下来，迫不及待地上手抓起一块品尝。不知道这是不是他剩余的记忆中第一次吃披萨，当馅料贴上他的舌头溶进他的味蕾，但丁湖水一样的眼睛里波光粼粼，轻而易举就被那味道再次俘获了。  
“唔、唔唔！”但丁把嘴巴塞的满满的，一边咀嚼一边激动地赞叹:“我从没吃过这样的东西！它的味道……天呀！”  
看来是第一次了，维吉尔得出结论。邻桌的人投来窥探与同情杂糅的复杂目光，维吉尔没去理睬。  
“不要在嘴里有东西时说话。”  
在但丁称得上是狼吞虎咽地吃完整份披萨后，他靠在座椅上抚着微微隆起的肚子，满足地说:“做大人真好，可以吃掉那么多东西——甚至还能吃更多！”  
维吉尔吃完了他的晚餐，一份意面。听但丁如此感叹，他问:“你想吃什么？再来一份披萨？”  
但丁挺直了背，想了想又软了回去:“不了不了，我的肚子没剩那么多空地方。”  
“那来一杯草莓圣代？”维吉尔抛出另一个但丁最爱，而他无法理解的食物，但丁想了连半秒钟都没有就同意了。  
草莓圣代对现在的但丁来说也不算新鲜玩意了，配套的勺子也让他没了顾虑，吃得大快朵颐。当一杯被吃光，勺子都舔了又舔，但丁意犹未尽，可是他也吃不下第二杯了，他为难地权衡了半天，最终还是放弃了。  
真是意外，没想到小孩子的但丁反而更懂得适可而止。维吉尔想着，回想起儿时两人的争斗，沉迷书本的自己与想跟哥哥玩的但丁经常搞得不欢而散。要是他们能一直坚守适度的美德，能少走多少弯路？  
在维吉尔的思绪过度诗情画意之前，他们结账离开了披萨店，直接用阎魔刀开门回家很方便，不过偶尔沿街走走也不错。跟在维吉尔后面，但丁看什么都新奇，这座城市和红墓市相比更加年轻也更加堕落，却又散发着逼人的活力，不过令他迷眼的更多是世纪的更迭，要知道在他们小时候，电视还都有个沉重的方屁股，连传说中的魔剑士斯巴达对此都无能为力。  
“但丁，跟上。”  
“嗯？哦哦。”  
但丁两步追上哥哥的脚步，牵住了他的手。维吉尔一怔，温度从手心传到了心脏，但丁依旧好奇地观察着街道上往来的车辆和人群，看站牌上混动的广告，对擦身而过拉着母亲手的小男孩微笑，对冲他们摇头的老头扮鬼脸，看到宠物狗还会拽拽维吉尔的袖子要他也来看看那个小可爱。  
“我们也养条狗吧！我们的房子那么大，应该养一条大狗！哦，一条恶魔狗！肯定超酷！”但丁叽叽喳喳地说着，眼神中满是憧憬。维吉尔看着但丁，街灯和LED屏上颜色鲜艳的广告投下来落在但丁的身上，好像他正在发光。  
“……好不好呀？我觉得没什么问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“养狗！”但丁鼓起嘴，发现维吉尔走神让他有些不高兴。  
“哦，这个啊……”  
但丁被直截了当地拒绝了。他们的工作要么不出门，一出门一年半载都有可能，完全不适合养宠物。  
听到这个结果，但丁失落地低垂着脑袋，一声不吭，维吉尔以为他会哭闹一阵，小孩子不都是这样吗？  
“没办法，那样对小狗太不负责了。”但丁小声说着。  
“负责？你知道‘责任’是什么吗？”维吉尔问，没什么恶意，只是纯粹奇怪，起码他小时候就搞不懂做哥哥的责任是指什么，他和但丁出生就只差了几分钟。  
这话在但丁听来可不是这样，他听到的就是一个成年人在嘲笑他无知，明明他也有了一副大人的身体，可是气归气，他还是老实承认道：“……不太懂，但肯定很重要！”  
维吉尔好笑地问：“不理解的东西你要怎么遵守？”  
但丁托着下巴想了想：“走一步看一步？比如要是有人揍你，我就帮你揍回去！这就是兄弟间的责任，我猜。”  
这个答案叫维吉尔一时无言以对，末了他摸摸但丁的头：“你说得对，我也会那么做的。”

回到家，维吉尔决定换一个思路，不能就这么坐以待毙，他必须竭尽所能寻找帮但丁夺回记忆的方法。按他的秉性，他会一个人解决问题，不管能不能成功，但这次与但丁有关，寻求帮助也不是不能接受。  
维吉尔拉开抽屉，取出糖果盒一张张翻看里面的名片，寻找派的上用场的名字，然后霸占电话，一个一个播出号码。吃饱了肚子被冷落在一旁的但丁百无聊赖地在屋子里转，偶尔过来骚扰维吉尔一下，可看他很忙的样子又觉得不该去打扰，只能悻悻地继续自娱自乐。  
还是小孩子时好啊，才不用起考虑工作的事，但丁想着，他也能名正言顺地缠着维吉尔要他跟自己玩。但丁一边假意摆弄挂在墙上的魔具，一边竖起耳朵偷听维吉尔讲话，可内容全是恶魔的那些东西，时不时还会蹦出来一些恶魔语的词汇，凭现在的但丁根本听不懂究竟是在讲什么，不一会儿他就失去兴趣了。但丁瘫倒在沙发上，心里有些郁闷，他开始意识到自己不了解维吉尔了，虽然他们外表都是大人的模样，可是维吉尔是个真正的大人，而他，连发愁都不知道能愁什么。  
不知不觉间，但丁睡着了，等他再醒过来时身上盖上了维吉尔的大衣，但丁揉揉眼睛坐起来，脑袋又晕又麻，他看了眼时钟，他睡了大概有二十分钟。他的哥哥还在打电话，头脑发懵的他呆呆地听了一会，然后发现这次的内容不太一样。  
“……嗯，对，你叔叔？他还是老样子。其实我打电话来就是因为他……”  
叔叔？但丁拧起眉头，叔叔？不知道是不是错觉，维吉尔在说这话时瞟了他一眼，“叔叔”是指他吗？那谁会叫他叔叔……  
是维吉尔的孩子！  
但丁从沙发上跳起来蹿到了办工桌前，一把抢走了听筒。事出突然，连维吉尔都愣了两秒。  
“但丁怎么了？维吉尔？”  
“是个男孩！”但丁把听筒压在胸口冲维吉尔尖叫。  
反应过来的维吉尔伸手想把听筒夺回来，但丁一侧身躲过去了，他自己接听起这通电话：“喂喂？是我可爱的侄子吗？我是你最好最酷的叔叔但丁呀！有空记得要来叔叔家玩，我这里有好多好玩的魔具——”  
维吉尔趁但丁分神，成功让听筒又回到了自己手中，他一边冲但丁摆手一边对电话那边的男孩说：“尼禄，听我解释，你叔叔……”  
“嘁。”  
等维吉尔终于挂断电话，但丁在他拨出下一个号码之前凑过去，幽怨地说：“你干嘛不让我和我侄子说话？他叫尼禄对吧？”  
维吉尔无奈地看着但丁，该说羡慕他这种无忧无虑还是该叫他有点自觉？尼禄听说他的状况后紧张得又开始说脏话，而“最好最酷的叔叔”却在这里埋怨没多和侄子说两句话。  
气了一会儿，但丁偷瞄维吉尔，对方好像不打算解释，这也是大人的特权吗？不想说的就不解释，就像妈妈从来不告诉他们爸爸究竟去了哪里。  
说起妈妈，但丁想起另一件事，而他小孩子级别的注意力就那么被这件事分散了，他问维吉尔：“尼禄的妈妈是谁？”  
播号码的手指再次停了下来，维吉尔想再次保持沉默，可但丁就那么盯着他，脸都快贴到一起了，显然不给出个答案但丁是不会罢休的。  
为什么但丁总是在无关紧要的地方上这么执着？维吉尔想，尽管如此，他还是有点心虚：“……那已经是很久以前的事了。”  
“你想说你不知道吗？”  
“……”  
“你竟然不知道尼禄的妈妈是谁！”但丁提高声音，气愤得涨红了脸，拍着桌子大叫：“你和一个你不爱的人有了尼禄！你怎么能这么干！”  
面对大为火光的但丁，维吉尔真切地开始头疼了。在现在的但丁的认知里，孩子肯定是爱情的结晶，两个真心相爱的人才会生孩子，毕竟童话故事里都这么讲，他们的父母又是那么的恩爱……现在他又不能粗暴地揍但丁一顿，就算维吉尔道德感稀薄也不至于对小孩子暴力相向，他只能换一个但丁能理解的解释：  
“……是送子鸟把包裹送错地址了。”  
但丁眨眨眼，环抱起手臂一边哼哼一边点头，最后拍拍维吉尔的肩膀：“那你真是辛苦了，哥哥。”  
之后但丁不再打扰维吉尔了，后者继续打电话，顺便消化不该属于他的那份赞誉。熬到凌晨一点，但丁熬不住了，虽然平时的他习惯了昼伏夜出，但现在的他并不觉得自己能受住这个，他的意识自打过了十点就在暗示他该睡了。  
他倦倦地从沙发上爬起来，拖着困乏的身子往楼上走，维吉尔叫住他让他去洗漱，但丁长长“哦”了一声，折去卫生间洗洗刷刷，出来步伐迟钝拖沓地爬上二楼，倒在床上没了动静。  
又过了一小时，维吉尔终于联络完了他认为能帮上忙的人，准备休息了。等他推开卧室门，看到抱着被子睡死过去的但丁，他才想起自己忘了打开另一间卧室了。  
经过多次交谈，维吉尔也感到了疲惫，继续思考都让他觉得吃力，他让但丁相信了尼禄的来历，那又该怎么解释他们睡在一起？  
思来想去，维吉尔放弃了，为了避免吵醒但丁，在他看来现在最好的解决办法就是去睡沙发。  
“维吉尔……？”  
但丁还是醒了，他睡眼朦胧，拉开床头灯哑着声对正要离开的维吉尔说：“你要去哪……你是不是不回来了？”  
维吉尔闻言，坐到床边，他看了看但丁，拨开他睡乱的头发，柔声问他：“我没打算去哪里，你为什么会这么说？是做噩梦了吗？”  
“嗯……”但丁眼睛半闭着，把脸靠到了维吉尔的掌心，“我想不起来了……好像非常可怕，像是真的一样，但是……我现在一点都想不起来了。”  
“别在意，”维吉尔捧起但丁的脸，亲吻他的额头，“那只是一个梦。”  
结果照旧，维吉尔和但丁睡在一张床上。醒过来的但丁暂时清醒了一些，他侧着身缩在被子里，一直盯着维吉尔瞧。维吉尔原本想无视，但没能做到。  
“睡不着吗？”他问但丁。  
但丁瑟缩了一下，隔着被子闷声说：“我在想你会不会在意和我睡在一起，我之前偷听到你和妈妈要一个自己的房间……”  
这倒是维吉尔没想到的，原来但丁也会顾虑这个，只是和他顾虑的不一样。他转身，与但丁面对面：“只要你不在意，我就没问题，如果你的记忆都在你就会知道，我们依旧是非常亲密的……兄弟。”  
“那就好。”  
但丁拽开被子，贴到维吉尔胸前抱住了他，把脸埋在他颈间惬意地叹息：“我爱你维吉尔，最爱最爱你了。”  
说完，均匀的鼻息喷洒在维吉尔的皮肤上，但丁又一次睡着了。维吉尔自然听到了弟弟的声音，他不知道但丁恢复后还会不会记得，或者明天仍是孩子的但丁会不会将这句话淡忘，不过……就像但丁的“责任”，至少他现在可以同样拥抱但丁，在他耳边轻轻告诉他：“我也是，但丁。”

——THE END——


	4. 无聊病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄给但丁带来了太多无聊的工作，传奇的恶魔猎人累垮了

无聊是一种病，它能杀死恶魔。  
起初尼禄并不理解这番话的含义，只当是但丁又一个推辞工作的借口，而今，他或许能明白一些了。  
“啊、阿嚏——！！”  
爆炸声狠力踢了尼禄的鼓膜一脚，蒸汽扑打而来，一时间事务所内云雾缭绕，其中还带有一股浓郁的奶油味。尼禄咳着甜味大力扇开棉花似的浓雾，当他终于能看清些许时，一个F开头的单词卡在他喉咙里生生没能出来。  
但丁的红色大衣下有什么东西在蠕动，不一会儿他探出头来，懵懂地看着尼禄。那是一名介于孩童和少年间的男孩，脸颊透着粉红，白色的头发被水汽打湿有了珍珠般的光泽，眼睛仿佛波动着的海面。  
尼禄聪明的大脑高速他：但丁不见了。随即又告诉他：更正，这就是但丁。  
但丁变成小孩子了。

尼禄把埋在柜子深处的毛毯挖出来给缩小了的但丁披上，后者没说话，只是没精打采地捧着牛奶杯。尼禄坐到对面，视线无处安放。  
但丁真的变小了。结实丰满的身体消失不见，现在他纤细的四肢难见明显的肌肉线条，瘦小单薄的肩膀仿佛一碰就会碎掉。穿了很久的衣服都变得宽松肥大，拖沓的裤子被他甩到了一边露出两条光洁细长的腿，唯有那件洗软了的衬衣艰难地挂在他身上。  
这叫尼禄感到不可思议，他第一眼见到但丁时，这个男人便是盛放的玫瑰般美丽且强大，仿佛他生来就是如此。尼禄甚至没有想过，但丁也有青涩的时候。  
想当初，因为捅破了彼此血缘关系的秘密，但丁对尼禄不再那么刻意保持距离，尼禄渐渐意识到这位他敬仰已久的恶魔猎人不完全是他以为的那样，大部分时候算是个靠谱的大人，但不经意间也会透露出孩子气的一面，但他在尼禄心中依旧是云顶之上般的存在。  
幼稚且年幼的神可是前所未见啊。  
幼神像要把肺里的空气全吐出来那样叹息，稚气未脱的脸上愁云惨淡，他用还没变声的童音轻缓地开口：“为什么是牛奶？”  
这体验更奇妙了，尼禄不由得睁大了眼睛，明明是这样稚嫩又男女莫辨的声音，说话的腔调却和他熟识的那个但丁一模一样。  
“牛奶、呃……小孩子不能喝啤酒吧？而且喝牛奶能长高……？”  
眼见但丁的脸越来越黑，尼禄默默地收了声，果不其然下一秒但丁就爆发了。  
他一把掀开身上的毛毯，举着牛奶杯从沙发上蹦了起来：“别开玩笑了！我又不是真的臭小鬼，就算身体变小，我也还是一个四十岁的男人！”  
哇哦，他居然有这个自觉。尼禄在心底小小地惊叹。

事情要从事务所久违的断电说起。  
尼禄趁着空闲前来看望两位的长辈，结果他来时只有但丁在事务所里睡大觉，维吉尔因为工作去了欧洲，两个月后才能回来。  
来一趟也不容易，然而就在尼禄住下的第一晚，事务所停电了。好端端的电视剧戛然而止，尼禄问但丁怎么会发生这种事，但丁一边嚼着圣代里的草莓一边坦白，他已经很久没开过工了。  
“与其做那些无聊的委托，不如呆在家里睡觉，反正钱维吉尔会挣嘛。”  
年轻人惊诧于长辈竟能把游手好闲说得如此理直气壮，平生第一次，他对自己的父亲生出同情。  
这种状况显然隐患多多，尼禄决定多留些日子，帮但丁恢复自理能力。自那之后，中间人带来的委托除了杀人越货，尼禄帮但丁照单全收。  
不合但丁心意的工作十之有八。阁楼里的怪响——其实是小孩子躲进去看色情片；教学楼里的鬼影——其实是大学生在通宵赶作业；化成水的男人——其实是未来穿越回来的机器人。诸如此类。  
终于，强大的恶魔猎人被无聊的工作耗干了心智和魔力，一个喷嚏，返老还童。  
喝完牛奶的但丁爬上办公桌，居高临下地给尼禄讲起大道理。按照他的说法，他之所以对工作如此挑剔，目的是为了防止真正棘手的工作出现时脱不开身。维吉尔不一样，他有任意门又爱打打杀杀，要他随时待命，但丁会吃不消的。如今变成这幅模样，别说打败下一任魔王了，随便来一个小蚂蚁就能搞死他，如果不能马上变回去，等待但丁的就只有死路一条。  
“归根结底，到底是谁害我变成这样的呢？”但丁说，目光牢牢地锁在了尼禄身上。  
尼禄如芒在背，他倒没有特别相信但丁的那套说辞，但眼下的状况显然和他帮助但丁的目的背道而驰，因此他觉得自己也有一定的责任。要想帮但丁恢复就必须把自己的魔力分给他，补魔的方法尼禄也很清楚，正因为清楚，所以……  
但丁不耐烦地抱着手臂点脚，孩子气地抱怨：“没时间磨蹭，要是让维吉尔看到我这幅惨状，那我永远都不要出门了！”  
突然，但丁被拽着后衣领，小猫一样地拎了起来，他与尼禄面对面，年轻人脸上的笑容与他熟悉的某个混蛋大魔王如出一辙。

乱糟糟的卧室里，但丁跪坐在没有收拾的床铺上握住尼禄的阴茎上下套弄，他扁着嘴，满面愁容。  
太大了，光是看着他就屁股疼。  
“真是的，一个两个都这样，正常一点不好嘛！”但丁咕哝着，尼禄没有搭理他，不知道是没听到还是仍在闹别扭。  
从刚才开始尼禄就不太对劲，把但丁往床上一丢就对他不理不睬，哪怕但丁拉开他裤链时耳根都红了也不吭声，好像故意把但丁当空气一样。  
而我又做错什么了呢？但丁百思不得其解，在他看来自己才是最大的受害者。一半的他是饥肠辘辘的恶魔，尼禄身上浓郁的魔力馋的他胃都在绞痛，另一半的他永远都像启明星般闪耀，最最最讨厌被人无视。  
既然如此，就叫你见识一下我的厉害！  
气不过的但丁加快手上的速度，俯下身张嘴去吞那硕大到可怕的东西。  
突然袭击让但丁如愿换来一声惊呼，满足感浸润了他的心房，不过现在庆祝胜利还为时过早。他又是舔又是吸，唾液润湿了龟头，粗壮的阴茎贴着他的掌心搏动，年轻雄性的气味和高浓度魔力的味道扑进他的鼻腔，搔得他每根神经都在发痒。他急切地想要榨取魔力，但这幼小的身体比他想象得还要不方便，他竭力用嘴巴包裹起那根巨物，下巴被撑得酸痛难耐却仍只接纳下了不到一半。别说展现他高超的技术了，被这样恐怖的东西压着，连动动舌头都成了件难事。  
当但丁发现快要把他顶窒息的东西又胀大一圈时，他涨红了脸，发出气恼的呜咽声。  
尼禄的体贴来的那么不是时候，他看出了但丁的为难，手指插进但丁被汗水浸湿的头发里，压着自己的欲望安抚道：“但丁，别、别太勉强自己。”  
这话在现在的但丁听来格外刺耳。不单忽视我，竟然还敢瞧不起我！但丁绝不能容忍，他抬眼凶巴巴地瞪了尼禄一眼，然后猛地把整根都吞了进去。  
尼禄后背一僵，前所未有的紧缚感牢牢套住了他。但丁口腔自然不可能容纳下全部，他让尼禄插进了他的喉咙里，软骨和紧致的肌肉紧紧地裹住硬挺的侵入者，仿佛它们本就相连般没留下一丝空隙。  
尼禄的呼吸变得沉重，魔力的气味如同易爆的火药扑满了整间卧室。但丁吞吐起来，每一次都吞到最深，激烈的摩擦连带着喘息，涎水淌满他的下巴，打湿了床单。插进头发里的手似乎并没有将他拉开的打算，但丁翘着屁股，愈发卖力地让尼禄操他的嘴巴。  
突然，尼禄一个挺身，射满了但丁的嘴。  
但丁鼓着腮帮跪坐起身，浓稠的精液含在他的嘴里，湖水般的眼睛却纯洁天真得好像不知道发生了什么一样看着尼禄，从他翘起的发梢到他跨间尚未平息的欲火。  
尼禄赶紧拽来外套盖住自己的下身。只见那双纯真的眼眸中掺入了狡黠，但丁做出吞咽的动作，还没隆起的喉结上下滑动。他舔了舔嘴唇，对尼禄竖起食指，骄傲地宣布:“但丁得一分！”  
尼禄愣了愣:“这又不是什么比赛！”  
神气洋洋的但丁才不管，他晃着那根手指，脸上写满了“夸我夸我夸我”。  
无力感压到了尼禄的肩上，说不好但丁是身心都返幼了还是他本来就这样。  
“好厉害好厉害，我完全不是你的对手。”尼禄摸着但丁的头干巴巴地说，后者很是受用，笑眯眯得像被爱抚的小猫。  
“但是你的外表……好像完全没变化啊。”  
“啧啧啧，年轻人就是这个毛病，总是太心急。”小孩子模样的但丁深沉地评判，他探进尼禄的怀里:“所谓欲速则不达。我可是那个恶魔猎人但丁耶！想一发就把我的魔力补回来，你也太小瞧人了。”  
虽然不愿意承认，可但丁说的确实有道理。尼禄抓抓头发:“那我们晚上再……”  
“说什么傻话！”但丁把手伸进尼禄的外套下捏了一把，笑得像只狐狸，“你这不是还有很多嘛~”  
不等尼禄反对，但丁就调过身去抬高毫无遮拦的白嫩屁股。他一只手掰开臀瓣，嫩粉色的小穴吐露着蜜汁，早已湿透。  
等尼禄回过神，他的双手已经贴到了但丁的屁股上，竟然那么小，一把就能被他牢牢捏住。他吞了下口水:“没问题吗？我还是先帮你扩张一下、”  
“别啰啰嗦嗦的，赶紧进来啦！快点，快点！”  
但丁的催促很快就变成了一声细长的尖叫。狭小的后穴被强行打开，吞下超出极限的巨物，因为这个，他的小腹都被顶的微微隆起，好像他这幼小的身体能够怀孕似的。  
尼禄拽住但丁的手腕，折起他纤细的腰肢不断猛攻。含混不清的哭声淬满了情欲，没法吐出任何一个能被辨识的词，尼禄痴迷地看着但丁单薄的肩膀，汗水蓄在他的腰窝又被猛击的抽插震落，顺着股缝滑过两人交合之处。  
顶开那不合尺寸的穴口时，有那么一瞬间罪恶感对尼禄好一顿踢打，但当他真正进去后，罪恶感就像没存在过一般烟消云散了。正在融化的棉花糖般的触感包裹了他，又软又热，似乎还带着甜味，和他想象中的一模一样。  
尼禄叹息着搂住但丁，手指挤进他的嘴里玩弄那条爱挑衅的舌头，但丁肯定对此很是不满，但他黏糊糊的抱怨没人能听懂。  
“真可爱……”尼禄低声赞叹，如果能一直和但丁做下去该多好。  
他抽回手指，深深地亲吻了但丁，在这个吻里将他小小的身体灌满。

没休没止做爱三天三夜后，但丁终于恢复了原状。  
“啊！神清气爽！”但丁快活地从床上爬起来，迎着新一天的朝阳，肆意地让阳光洒在他赤裸的身体上。  
他身旁赖床的尼禄从被子里探出头，眯着眼描摹但丁原本的身体，纵使千般疲惫，他的嘴角仍浮现出一丝微笑。  
真好，年轻人心底暖暖地想，还是大的好。  
——the end——


End file.
